


A Party and a Threat

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [32]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Some Humor, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before the gala, Dick and Barbara come to Jason and Darcy with a concern. A big one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Party and a Threat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure about anything I'm writing at the moment since I'm still sick. I guess you could even say I took a bit of a turn for the worse yesterday. Oh, well. I'll live. It's just unpleasant. 
> 
> I was in the middle of something for the Batman Beyond crossover thingy when I got sicker and it all seems like crap now, so I thought I'd try something small that would hopefully not be crap, and this is what happened.

* * *

“You're kidding me,” Jason said, looking between them and wondering where Joker was with the punchline. “Who the hell would be _that_ stupid? It's a gala for the Avengers. People are calling them 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes.' Who would be dumb enough to attack them?”

Dick let out a breath. “You know as well as I do that when titles like 'mightiest' get thrown about, people see the need to challenge it. Not only that, but people like us—like them—make enemies. Some of those enemies see events like this as a good way to prove how vulnerable heroes really are.”

“This is Bruce, isn't? It's another one of his control freak things. He doesn't like Darcy being with me so he's claiming there's a threat so that I won't go and Darcy'll be pissed and we'll break up again.”

“Seriously, if that was Bruce's plan, it would just show how little he knows about either of you,” Dick said, shaking his head. He turned to the woman next to him. “Tell him already.”

“I found the threat, Jason. It wasn't Bruce. It was me. Oracle,” Barbara said, and Jason felt that like a kick to the gut. Babs could manipulate people. Sometimes she did. She was good at organizing stuff, and she was a wizard with computers. That was the point, though. She was good at what she did. “There _is_ a threat out there. It's either smart people luring their stupid counterparts into a trap or it's a genuine attack on the Avengers themselves with plenty of their enemies already on board to attack the party and make the Avengers look weak if not kill them outright.”

“So, what, I'm just supposed to talk Darcy into _not_ going?”

“No way!” Darcy said, coming back into the room in a slip. Dick coughed and looked away, and Darcy put a hand on her hip. “I have been trying to figure out which dress to wear for forever. I have been counting on this to make sure I keep my job. And then there's the whole fairy tale roleplay thing—”

“We can find you other jobs,” Dick interrupted. “Don't think that Bruce wouldn't love to make you part of Wayne Enterprises.”

“Yeah, so he could keep an eye on her and control her and—”

“She'd still have a job. And be alive.”

“And it's not happening, Dick. Bruce does not get what he wants with me. That's not how it works,” Jason insisted. He looked at Darcy. “You still want to go to this thing even if there really is a chance that there will be an attack?”

“Yes.”

Jason nodded. He figured that was what she'd say. “Let me get my guns.”

“Jason—”

“And Dick can bring his sticks and I have extra dresses for the Birds if they want to come,” Darcy said, smiling even as they all gave her a look. “It's a Tony Stark party. He is _so_ not going to complain if more beautiful people want to crash it.”

“This is such a bad idea,” Dick muttered.

“Who do you think would win, anyway?” Darcy asked, leaning against the door frame. “Batfamily or Avengers?”

“Batfamily,” Jason answered at the same time as Dick and Barbara. Darcy looked at them. Jason shrugged. “I don't care if they've got superpowers or are supposedly gods. We were trained by Batman. We win.”


End file.
